


i'll always love you

by anzais



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anzais/pseuds/anzais
Summary: in which armin couldn't save you.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Kudos: 48





	i'll always love you

you knew that this was a bad idea, going ahead to scout out the festival ahead of the attack later that day. you were being followed for a good ten minutes now, you came to terms that is the end for you, you were going to get caught,all your hard work was going to go down the drain, you were never going to see your friends again, never going to see  **_armin_ ** again. you find a bench to sit on as you begin to write this letter a last ditch effort in lettering your friends about your situation. 

as you leave the festival walking towards the post box, you can feel people watching you lurking in the shadows, you know they are going to strike at any moment now, the minute you drop the letter into the post box, you feel someone grab you placing a black hood onto your head, you don't even try to escape knowing that there's no way out of this situation, you had come to terms that there was nothing you could to. 

you had been playing in a cold dark room for what felt like days. nothin to eat, nothing to drink, you were so thirsty. you wanted to just get it over with and kill you already, you hated waiting the anticipation was killing you. you were just so tired, tired of all the death, all of the fighting.

you were moved to a different room, and placed into a chair, the hood being removed from your head, your eyes straining at the sudden brightness of the room. you are suddenly hit with the butt of a gun, blood dripping from your nose, head hanging down before you feel another hit.

“ devil tell us what you know, what are you planning,” the man said with a booming voice. another hit in the middle of your nose, you can hear the bone cracking with each hit, but you remain silent, you will not be broken, you know better than to hold out. the survey corps are not coming for you, you can only hope that your letter gets to them , to offer your friends some closure. you have been beaten, starved and deprived of everything, nothing is left for you, you can feel that your time is up. you try to think back to a time when things were simpler back to when you and you friends were training, thats where you met him, the only person who seemed to make you feel happiness in this dark world. 

the person who was always there for you no matter what, you remember your first kiss with him, it was right after you saw the ocean and he looked so cute, happy almost pure, you just had to kiss him, you tried to think of things that made you happy to take away from the pain you were feeling, trying to give yourself closure from the inevitable end that you were facing. you could only hope that your letter would bring him closure.

with that thought you let darkness embrace you, taking a final deep breathe, succumbing to your wounds. 

3 DAYS LATER

“armin there's a letter for you” a scout says, handing him a letter. armin sees the handwriting knowing that it's you, he rips the letter open, tears welling up before he even begins to read it.

‘  _ my beloved armin,  _

_ i think they have discovered that i’m not one of them, they have been following me for almost ten minutes now, i'm afraid i won't be making it out this time. i just wanted to tell you a few things before it’s too late, i can only hope that this reaches you. _

_ armin i've loved you since we were teens, from the moment i saw you, you radiated pureness and hopefulness, something I never had in my life until I met you, you made me believe that there was hope in the world, that there was something worse fighting for. i am so happy that i was able to be there for you through everything, i am so happy that we got to see the ocean together, i want to thank you for teaching me how to live, teaching me that there was more to life.  _

_ i want to apologize because we’ll never get to grow old together, that’ll well never be able to see the world at peace. _

_ i love you armin i always will, no matter what.’ _

armin slid down the wall he was standing next to, you were gone, they had looked for you for days, there was no sign of you anywhere. “they are going to pay for this “ he said, tears falling onto the paper in his hands, armin knew that you were gone, so was being your knight in shining armor. armin had to live with the fact that you were gone, the love of his life, was taken from him in a matter of moments. he was filled with regret for letting you go alone to scout out the festival.

he vowed to make them pay, pay for taking you away from him. “ i'm sorry i couldn't save you, i'm sorry i wasn't there for you” armin kept saying as he gripped the letter in his hands. wiping his tears, armin pulls a small box out of his pocket, before unwrapping it and taking a minute before opening the box, to reveal a ring. “ im sorry, maybe we'll be together in another life, one where i can give you this ring” he said, wiping his tears one last time before standing up and walking into his room.


End file.
